Aún te amo
by Annaliannah
Summary: U.A. "¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos?"... A pesar de que Syaoran ya no está, Sakura sigue con la necesidad de hablar con su recuerdo, porque aún lo ama... ONE-SHOT


**¡Hola!**

**Esté en un ONE-SHOT que se me vino a la cabeza en un momento de inspiración... después de escuchar "The one that got away" de Katty Perry... Aunque no es la misma que en el video... me hizo "pensar" y reflexionar...**

**Espero que les guste n_n**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, por lo tanto esta historia es mero invento mío utilizando a los personajes del grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?, ¿cómo en vez de hacernos amigos simplemente nos miramos con "odio" mutuo por qué habías tomado mi asiento?<p>

Una vez que dejamos de pelear esa tarde, ¿recuerdas que te dije, al final de clases, que eras un testarudo enojón sin remedio?

No puedo quitarme de la mente tu cara de asombro. Han pasado tantos años y la sigo recordando.

También, imagino lo que debiste haber pensado de mí cuando te lo dije, aún cuando tiempo después te lo pregunté y dijiste "_no_ _lo recuerdo_".

¿Qué otras cosas más no recordaste después de eso?

La vez que nos encontramos en el parque y estaba llorando porque mi gatito se había trepado al árbol más alto y nadie podía ir por él, ¿recuerdas que tú subiste y lo bajaste?

¿Recuerdas que después de eso nos hicimos amigos?

No sé por qué sigo esforzándome. Sólo son recuerdos vagos de cosas que sucedieron hace muchos años. Cosas que ahora ya no tienen importancia.

Quisiera poder decirte cada uno de los detalles que recuerdo de ti.

Cada pensamiento que tuve por ti… Cada uno de los sentimientos generados por ti.

No tienes idea de cuánto extraño tu risa, tu voz. Tu manera de hacerme reír. Cuando me abrazabas y me decías cuán especial era yo para ti, y después me besabas. Cómo me tomabas por detrás y hundías tu cara entre mi cabeza y hombro, olías mi cuello y susurrabas lo perfecto que nuestros cuerpos embonaban.

Todos los regalos que nos dimos aún los guardo, después de tantos años.

No sabes cuán doloroso es levantarme en las mañanas y ver todas las cosas que me diste. Las fotos, las flores, los poemas que escribías, los peluches. Cada día me levanto deseando que estuvieras aquí conmigo y me dijeras una vez más que me amas.

Te juro que lo daría todo porque regresaras a mi lado, ó tan sólo verte por última vez y tener la oportunidad de perdonar todas las frases dolorosas y peleas que tuvimos.

Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nunca lo que significabas para mí. Porque ahora que te perdí, lo único que me queda es decírselo a tu recuerdo esperando una respuesta que sé que jamás llegará.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿La recuerdas? Aquella mañana en que me mentiste prometiendo regresar y que jamás cumpliste.

Quisiera regresar en el tiempo y besarte por última vez. Duele desearlo a diario desde lo hondo de mi corazón y no obtenerlo.

Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí…

Me he cansado de llorarte, de tratar de olvidarte. ¿Tú me olvidaste?

¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que mientras vivieras me amarías?

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

A veces me da rabia no poder dejar el pasado y ser tan infeliz. Porque, ¿sabes que nunca volví a estar con nadie más? Después de ti, todo se acabó.

Si hubiese sabido que las cosas terminarían de la manera en que terminaron, nunca hubiera permitido que esa mañana salieras de casa. Te habría retenido 5 minutos más, y tal vez aún estarías conmigo, cumpliendo todas las promesas que nos hicimos.

¿Recuerdas que siempre quisiste tener una casa frente al mar? ¿Lo mucho que te gustaba salir a caminar y coleccionar las conchas?

¿Acaso recuerdas que todas las tardes saliendo de la escuela caminábamos tomados de la mano y nos íbamos al parque a ver el atardecer?

Aún hago esas cosas por ti, imaginando que siempre vas a mi lado y platicas conmigo. Que me besas.

¿Por qué aún me dueles tanto, Syaoran?

¿Por qué el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, como nosotros pensábamos que sería siempre?

En ocasiones me pregunto si fue bueno conocerte.

¿Es normal que sienta eso, amor?

Aún así, de todas las cosas dolorosas por tu partida, lo que más me duele es que tienes un hijo igual a ti, y que cada día que pasa lo veo más parecido a ti y ni siquiera te conoció.

¿Recuerdas que esa mañana de julio, dos días después de tu cumpleaños número 26, iríamos al doctor para que confirmara lo que esperábamos?

Sin embargo, jamás volviste…

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ése tu último cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no pudiste tener la dicha de recibir la noticia, como yo?

En vez de sentirme feliz, por un momento me quise morir. Irme contigo, a donde fuera que hayas ido y quedarme junto a ti.

Por nuestro hijo decidí ser racional y quedarme con ese pedacito de ti. Aferrarme a él como me hubiese aferrado a ti, y tratar de ser feliz.

¿Recuerdas el nombre que quisiste para tu hijo varón? Sí, se llama Liang.

Desearía que estuvieses aquí, y que vieras cómo se parece a ti, Syaoran. Tiene tus ojos ámbar, y el mismo cabello rebelde. Lo amo tanto… Sin embargo, el hueco que dejaste jamás lo llenó, porque no eres tú.

Todas las mañanas me despierto, después de soñar contigo. Me siento en la cama e imagino que te tengo a un lado. Sé que abrazo tu recuerdo enfermizamente.

Syaoran, si hubieras sabido que el chico ebrio que estaba manejando el carro que impactó al tuyo, y te quitó la vida, iba a pasarse el semáforo en rojo esa mañana, ¿aún así te habrías ido?

No sé qué hago al preguntarle a tu recuerdo todos los días las mismas cosas.

Por algo suceden las cosas y aunque yo aún no lo quiera aceptar, después de 17 años te sigo amando, te sigo recordando…

Sigo destrozada por tu partida, que sigo llorando cada mañana. Sigo sin ser capaz de dejar el pasado ir. Siento que no te he dejado descansar.

Pero mi vida, deseo con ansias que llegue el momento en que estemos juntos y volver a hacer el amor como la primera vez, cuando teníamos 18 y que nos prometimos estar juntos.

Si tan solo pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad, haría que te quedaras a mi lado cumpliendo cada promesa de amor que te hice mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Lo recuerdas…?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su atención (:<strong>

**Díganme que tal les pareció... Para saber si vale la pena xD**

**En fin... **

**¡Cuidense! n.n**

**Nos leemos (:**

**A.**


End file.
